The Best Night of My Life
by AmericanGirl15
Summary: What's this? Syaoran has a surprise for Sakura? R 'n' R! people! One shot!


Summary: What's this? Syaoran has a surprise for Sakura? R 'n' R! people! One shot!!  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so thank you for reading it!! Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
The Best Night of My Life  
  
I just finishing up getting ready for my date with the man of my dreams, when my father came into the room to tell me that he was here.   
  
"Ok, tell him I will be right down. I'm just finsihing up," I smiled at him.   
  
"Alright, just don't be to long."  
  
I dabed a little bit of strawberry lipstick onto my lips and started my way out of the room. As I made my way down the stairs I looked into the living room to see that my father and my date were talking in the living room.   
  
"Sakura, you look...um...um..." He looked at me up and down, "beautiful."  
  
I smiled at him, "Really?"  
  
"Ready to go, Sakura?" I nodded a quick yes.  
  
He gulped nervously and took a quick look at my father, then turned back to me and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto, I'll have her home early."  
  
"No need, I know that this will be a special night for you two." I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled.  
  
"Bye dad. I'll see you later," I said as Syaoran took my hand and started leading me out the door to his awaiting limo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time that we got to the restaurant Syaron couldn't sit still. He was driving me nuts switching positions every 2 seconds.  
  
"Syaoran, is there something wrong? Your so nervous. I've never seen you this nervous before," I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"There isn't anything wrong," I knew something was wrong because he answered a little to quickly.   
  
"Ok, I'll take your word for it," I gave him a small smile as I got out. I looked up to realise that we were not a restaurant, but at Syaorans apartment.   
  
"I decided to come here and eat dessert first then we'll go to the restaurant," He he gave me his drop dead gorgeous smile, that always sends girls flocking to him.   
  
I got weak in the knees from his smile and grabbed on to his arm for support, Sounds good, let's go."  
  
As we headed up the staris to his apartment we saw that Wei was already waiting to open the door for us. When we stepped into the apartment, I noticed it was semi-dark with candels lit here and there.   
  
"You can go Wei. We won't be needing you anymore tonight, but if we do I'll call for you."  
  
"Yes sir," Wei bowed and left the room.  
  
As I looked around the room I noticed that it had a sort of romantic glow to it. I turned around to see Syaoran staring at me while leaning against the arm of the couch.   
  
I walked over to him, put my arms around his neck and leaned against him, "You're up to something. And yet I don't quite know what it is, I have a feeling I'll know soon. Right?" I gave him my puppy eyes and pouted my lips.   
  
"Yes, you'll find out soon enough. But until then," he swooped down and captured my lips with his. I pressed against him and pressed my lips against his.   
  
When we broke apart I looked up at him and smiled, "Can I find out now what your hiding?" I looked at him hopefully.   
  
He chuckled, "I guess. But you have to promise not to scream alright?"  
  
"I looked at him cautiously, "It's not a jar of spiders is it?"   
  
I got a deep chuckle from him, "No, it's not a jar full of spiders," He guided me over to a chair, "Why don't you sit down first?"  
  
"Ok..." I answered, still wondering what he was being so misterious about, as I sat down.  
  
He slowly got down onto one knee and pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket, "Sakura, I love you with all my heart. There is no words to describe what I feel for you," My breath caught when he opened the box to show a diamond engagement ring, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"  
  
"I.. I..." I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. I was laughing and crying at the same time, "Yes. I'll marry you."  
  
He let out a large laugh and kissed me as he slid the ring onto my finger, "I'm afraid of what your brother might do to me, but at the moment I don't care!"   
  
I laughed, "Touya won't touch you. I'll make sure of it. Hey, we should go celebrate! I mean, this does cause for a celebration right?"  
  
"Yup, let's go the restaurant now. And from there, we can go out and have fun."  
  
"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" I grabbed my purse and his hand then started to walk fast to the door. I flung the door open started towards the stairs that led to where his limo was waiting. And of course, Wei was already there with the door open waiting for us.   
  
"I grabbed Wei's hands and started swinging around, "I'm getting MARRIED!" I let out a large squeal.   
  
When I stopped swinging around I let go of Wei's hands and got into the limo. Syaoran got in after me.  
  
As Wei shut the limo door I heard him mutter, "If this is how she when she is getting married, I don't want to see her when she gets pregnant."   
  
I heard Syaoran chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You, darling," I got weak in the knees as he smiled at me and I wasn't even standing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we got to the restaurant, I couldn't wait to get inside. I just wanted to eat and then go to celebrate!   
  
As soon as Wei opened the door I jumped out of the limo, "Come on Syaoran, what's taking you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, just a quick phone call. I had to make sure that we still had the reservations because we are a itad/i bit late," Syaoran held out his arm for me to grab, "We are lucky because someone just canceled their reservation."  
  
When we walked in through the doors I was surprised to find that it was really dark inside.  
  
"What the.." Was all I got out when all the sudden the lights flipped on and there was a large course of "CONGRATUALTIONS!" But there was one voice that said, "I can't believe you kaiju! You actually agreed to marry the GAKI of all people?"   
  
"AAHHH!!" I jumped behind Syaoran, who was laughing.  
  
When I got my breath and stepped out from behind Syaoran I saw all of my friends, my dad, and believe it or not, my brother who looked like he was ready to kill Syaoran and I knew right away that this was going to be one of the best days of my life.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N2: You see that little button on the bottom left hand of the screen? CLICK IT! Leave me a review! Just don't flame me! Constructive criticism is allowed though. Just remember, this is my first fanfiction! So, please, PLEASE itry/i to be nice! 


End file.
